


Witnesses

by friendlyneighborhoodfairy



Series: FNF's Nonbinary Month fics 2019 [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Byakuya and Ichigo are deeply and adorably in love but don't know how to say it, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Experienced Partner, F/F, First Time, Intersex, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Nipples, Other, Secret Relationship, Sexual Inexperience, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodfairy
Summary: {Nonbinary Month 2019 #3.} Not that he would ever admit it, but what Byakuya would really like is simply a private place to kiss Ichigo for as long as they want. Or do more. Which they've never gotten to do before. Surely someone of his skills can make that happen...A year and a half later, an intimate night is witnessed by a certain Fukutaichou, and Byakuya blows his top. Ichigo doesn't know what to do.





	1. Just One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Kuchiki Byakuya has Swyer syndrome, which is a type of hypogonadism. Feudal Japan had no way of knowing about this, but in this AU Soul Society has no problems with transition or nonbinary identities.
> 
> Thus Byakuya feels no fear that his partners need to be 'warned' about his body. That's not how the real world often works, unfortunately. But I wanted to write a love story with a character who just happens to be intersex, not one who is defined by it. <3

"We shouldn't…here," Byakuya said, but he made no move to stop, hands around Ichigo's waist and lips moving tightly against his.

"Hmm," Ichigo agreed, swiping his tongue across Byakuya's lips until Byakuya's tongue met his. "But it's so fun."

Byakuya grunted, which might've been a retort, but it got lost as he moved his hands across Ichigo's back and sucked on his bottom lip.

"Hahhh, Byakuya," Ichigo groaned.

Trailing his kisses down Ichigo's neck, Byakuya continued for a few seconds more before pulling back. He was panting hard, and Ichigo liked it; liked that when they were alone together, Byakuya's face showed more expression. When he caressed Ichigo's cheek, his lips turned up in a wistful smile.

Ichigo blushed. He always did when Byakuya smiled at him.

"I guess this means we have to stop," Ichigo said, though it was the last thing he wanted to do. But he knew what it meant to Byakuya—both the kissing, and the need for secrecy—and they were very visible right now.

The sparring room of the 6th Division was not a private place. The windows didn't even have shutters.

They both retrieved their swords from the floor and Byakuya gave Ichigo another of his slow, pleased smiles that had Ichigo grinning back. It was addictive, that was the problem: Byakuya's presence, his personality. The way he tasted.

They had sparred for a while, but being alone together was too sweet a moment, and Byakuya had taken Ichigo's hand—grinning down at their fingers—before Ichigo pulled him into a kiss.

"One day we will have more privacy," Byakuya promised.

"Yeah." Ichigo knew it was true: they would both work to make it happen.

"Are you…heading back to the Living World?" Byakuya asked, trying and failing to hide the emotion he had riding on the answer.

Ichigo looked out the nearest window. "You know, at some point someone is going to realize that I don't spend all my hours here actually training. Kenpachi is going to challenge me to a fight or something, and I'll be less than he expects."

"_That_ could never happen," Byakuya said decisively, a bit of his nobleman aura falling on him. Ichigo loved watching him lean so absentmindedly into his authority. "You are too strong for that. And we do train. All of the last two times you were in Seireitei."

"That's because there was an audience," Ichigo pointed out.

Byakuya snorted. Today he'd wisely ordered Renji out on reconnaissance in the human world, and suggested he take Madarame Ikkaku with him. Those two were the main instigators of Ichigo's friendly fan club, and without their excitement, nobody had crowded around to watch **The** Kurosaki Ichigo fight one of the most powerful captains of the Gotei 13.

"If you like, I can attack you a few times before you go," Byakuya said, a teasing twist to his lips. "I can give you a few bruises."

Grinning, Ichigo stepped back in and kissed him again. "Just _try_ to land a hit on me."

Byakuya didn't move to do it—light was suddenly shooting from his finger, and Ichigo, who was waiting for this, dodged easily. Except Byakuya kept up with his speed and shot kidou at him again, forcing Ichigo to parry with his sheathed blade.

Ichigo enjoyed this, too: sparring with Byakuya, playing around with Byakuya. Because that's what this was: if either of them got anywhere near serious, the 6th Division would be leveled. They never unsheathed their zanpakutou, and it had become a rather entertaining game of speed and spells, seeing who could catch the other. Ichigo could hardly do kidou, so he mostly threw punches and kicks, and occasionally Byakuya deigned to use his noble hands to land physical blows.

"You should teach me how to do that," Ichigo said, dancing out of the way of a small byakurai. They hadn't stopped using shunpo since Ichigo's first dodge, and he was happy to say he wasn't out of breath despite how fast Byakuya was pushing him. Speed was still an area where Byakuya could beat him.

Byakuya came to a standstill and tilted his head.

"Are you interested in learning kidou?"

"I mean, yeah." Ichigo scratched his head. "About all I can do is soukatsui."

"My sister's favorite. Of course."

"Yeah. Although she says mine is more like the _souren_ version since I tend to explode everything around me. And for some reason I've been able to pull off raikohou perfectly the few times I've tried."

"Interesting. A Shiba classic."

Ichigo shrugged. "I guess I've spent too much time around Kuukaku and Ganju."

Byakuya gave a small snort that might've been humor or derision, it was hard to tell. Kuchikis and Shibas did not get along.

"Very well. I can teach you," Byakuya said, folding his hands in his sleeves. "Although you must manage your reiatsu first."

Ichigo let out a long-suffering sigh and Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"If you do not, you're liable to hurt both of us."

"The great Kuchiki-taichou injured by one of my attacks?" Ichigo gasped with wide eyes. "Say it isn't so."

"I am well aware of your destructive power when you lose control," Byakuya said with a glare. "Would you like to talk about Hinohara?"

"No. And I'll have you know, they're rebuilding it beautifully."

"Really."

"You should come to the Living World and see."

"I may do that." Byakuya's eyes crinkled up and Ichigo felt a lift in his stomach. Byakuya in the Living World…together…without shinigami everywhere…

"You should," he said, then leaned in when Byakuya went to kiss him one last time.

Ichigo made it a long one, slipping his tongue into Byakuya's mouth and letting out a soft moan at the feeling of connection. At Byakuya kissing him, so fiercely it ached in his chest, as if light were ready to burst from him.

"Until next time, Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya murmured when they broke apart.

"Yeah." Ichigo smiled, cheeks red. "Until then."

* * *

Next time was the following week, same day, same time, Ichigo back again for weekly training with 'real shinigami.' Others had offered to help with this training, but Ichigo had insisted that in the beginning he ought to keep the number of his instructors to a minimum. He said he would accept Kuchiki Byakuya's offer since, "with someone that crabby, it's unlikely to be on the table long, right?" People bought the tale.

So it was Byakuya, and occasionally Renji, who got first crack at teaching him all the finer things battle had not. Ichigo knew at some point he'd have to move on to the other divisions, but for now, he was enjoying the excuse to see as much of Byakuya as possible.

Which was usually public and only one day a week, but that was far better than nothing.

He had wondered why people liked to watch—whether it was the novelty of a human learning their ways, or to see a war hero struggling (which he didn't mind at all: his own inabilities made him laugh considerably—they'd let him fight for them? They'd trusted their lives to him?).

But when he posed this question aloud one day, Byakuya stared into the distance before saying, "You are a very fast learner."

"I am?"

"You are excelling much faster than a regular student would."

"Giving Ichimaru-taichou's record some competition?" Ichigo laughed.

But Byakuya looked at him seriously. "Yes."

"Oh." Ichigo blinked and didn't know what to say.

As evening drew on and they finished a partially-successful lesson in kidou, Ichigo managed to hang back so that he could walk beside Byakuya. Nobody glanced at them.

Not for the first time, Ichigo wondered if anyone saw the way he acted with Byakuya and suspected anything. If anyone caught the tiny smiles Byakuya gave him throughout their practice. Was anybody even looking, and if they were, would they notice Byakuya's subtle emotions? Perhaps that was a book only Ichigo could read.

"What would you do if someone found out about us?" he asked quietly, falling into step beside Byakuya. (Without knowing it, Ichigo folded his hands behind his back the same way Byakuya had, the pair looking remarkably in sync.)

"Why do you ask?" Byakuya asked.

"You like answering questions with other questions," Ichigo chuckled. "Just curiosity I guess."

"I am not entirely sure what I would do." Byakuya fell silent for a few steps. "It would depend on the person and the situation."

"Something obvious, like someone walking in on us…making out or something."

Ichigo was happy he was not the only one blushing when he said this. Byakuya coughed.

"I suppose I would trust their discretion," Byakuya said. "And if it were a non-discrete person…"

Suddenly, Byakuya turned his grey stare on Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, I have duties unto my family. There are things expected of me."

"Yes…" Ichigo frowned.

"If secrecy were no longer an option, you would have to make a choice," Byakuya said. "Between the honor of my family or the end of this arrangement."

Ichigo had to stop walking at that point and face Byakuya. Most everyone was out of sight ahead of them.

_Make a choice._

Ichigo's brain got stuck on Byakuya's use of the word, 'arrangement.' Was that how he saw this? Was that was this was? An arrangement. They weren't dating in the sense that Ichigo was familiar with, but that made sense because this wasn't a relationship between two humans. He'd come in knowing that. It was… He didn't know what it was.

_Make a choice._

"I guess I would," he said, as Byakuya searched his face. Trying to lighten things, Ichigo gave a weak laugh. "That's not intimidating at all."

Though Byakuya's face softened, Ichigo could still see the question lurking in his eyes.

_Make a choice._

"Will you dine with us tonight?" Byakuya asked. "I'm sure the 6th is crawling with officers from every other division. People will be disappointed if you leave immediately."

" 'People' will be, huh?" Ichigo smiled.

Byakuya smiled back. "That is what I said."

"Maybe 'people' just want me to stay here after dark so I can find somewhere to kiss him."

Smirking, Byakuya continued on the path. "Believe as you wish, Kurosaki."


	2. First-Time Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya makes his way to the Living World to get alone time with Ichigo. Ichigo makes the most of the locked door and narrow bed...

Ichigo _was_ a remarkably fast learner.

He fit here, in the Soul Society, in every sense Byakuya could think of. It wasn't just his spiritual abilities; Ichigo got along with everyone, and was loved and admired by many, not least of all Byakuya himself. If there were a way to keep Ichigo in Soul Society permanently, he would do so. But that would not feel right. Ichigo was alive and fiery, and that came from his humanness. Byakuya wouldn't change that for the world.

It also wasn't fair, Byakuya decided, that Ichigo was always coming here.

Which was why Byakuya chose to go there one day.

He didn't tell Ichigo he was coming; didn't plan it, simply left his division in Renji's care and went through the private Kuchiki senkaimon.

As soon as he set foot in the Living World, senbonzakura was loud in his head, thrumming with excitement that he had to clamp down on. His spiritual powers had reacted to the Living World ever since the first time he encountered Ichigo—since that long-ago time when he'd left Ichigo to die.

Senbonzakura had clamored then, too. Perhaps some part of him had already known—touching ever so briefly that reiatsu that was unlike any other. Rough-edged and raw. And kind. It rippled through his whole being in ways he would not understand until later.

Ichigo's selflessness had frustrated him so much in the beginning. First as Ichigo kept doing the unpredictable when Byakuya tried to stop him. Then as Byakuya came to worry about Ichigo every time Ichigo faced down the impossible. To protect the people he cared about or die trying.

The _or die_ part had quite suddenly hit Byakuya while he was fighting Yammy. He'd let Ichigo go—practically ordered him—to defend his loved ones, and it wasn't until Ichigo was gone that Byakuya realized that could've been their last meeting, and had felt something not unlike a katana go straight through his chest.

Now, here in the Living World, his heart made entirely different feelings. Simply being here affected his reiryoku with anticipation.

It wasn't hard to find the Kurosaki Clinic, though Byakuya pretended to take his time, and spent some minutes watching the front of the place wondering if that cow Isshin was around.

Byakuya was tired of having to deal with other people when it came to Ichigo, and never getting a moment _to themselves._

Silently, he leapt and alighted beside the second-floor windowsill, slid the glass open, and sat on the ledge. Nobody would see him be so uncouth—the point was not to be seen.

"Hello," Ichigo said lazily, hands behind his head, smiling from where he sat at his desk. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"As I planned," Byakuya replied. "Did I interrupt?"

"Nothing important," Ichigo said, looking down at the papers and sighing. "I thought living at home while going to college would make things easier, but the family hassles me constantly. I'm still not sure why my dad wants me to get a degree. Not like I'm ever going to have a respectable job."

"What we do is quite respectable. The most honored thing a person can do."

"_We_ know that, but the rest of humanity doesn't," Ichigo laughed.

Standing, he stretched, hands to the ceiling, and Byakuya caught a good look at the hard lines of his stomach before controlling his gaze.

"C'mon in," Ichigo said, nodding at him. "Talk to me."

As Byakuya alighted on the floor, Ichigo sat on the bed and looked up at him, and Byakuya, understanding this signal, sat beside him. It was an intimate thing, to sit together on one's bed, but it was the only furniture in the small, cramped room Ichigo called his own. Not quite the same as if they were in Byakuya's bedroom within the sprawling Kuchiki mansion; that would have…other implications.

"I did not encounter any Hollow presence when I arrived. Been busy?" Byakuya asked, looking over at Ichigo and subtly sliding his hand closer.

"Not as much as you might think," Ichigo said, seemingly at ease, not at all noticing Byakuya's slow movements toward him. "Ishida takes care of some of it. But the Hollows just haven't been as much of a problem since the war. I'm not complaining. I wonder if the high concentration of reiryoku is gone. It moves around, right? Maybe it left Karakura-chou for somewhere else."

"I doubt it. There would be a report."

"You do have your ear to the ground," Ichigo said, winking, because of course he knew Byakuya would give him an offended look.

"I do not bend my head to anyone," Byakuya said with mock seriousness.

"Not even to me?" Ichigo grinned wickedly.

"I do not have to. We are of a height."

"We are _now,_ lucky you. When you met me, I was shorter. But what if I," Ichigo leaned in, and suddenly his face was very close to Byakuya's exposed neck, "were here?"

"What if you—ahh…"

Byakuya broke off as Ichigo's lips brushed softly over his throat. It was not at all what he expected—he hadn't come to the Living World with purely sensual designs, although the hope had been at the back of his mind. He thought he'd kept his desire to himself, but Ichigo was not shy, biting just below his ear, causing Byakuya to rake his fingers down Ichigo's back.

"You are up to no good," Byakuya murmured, shifting closer and pulling Ichigo's thigh over his legs.

With a grin Ichigo straddled him, hands coming to rest gently on Byakuya's shoulders as Ichigo smiled down through his hair. Meeting his smile, Byakuya pulled Ichigo closer to him, tugging him down, and pressed a kiss to his mouth.

They were on a bed, and they were kissing, and and they were finally, for the first time in their relationship, truly alone and free. It did not take long for things to progress.

They'd both been waiting for this.

* * *

Ichigo lay on his back, pulse still fast, arm wrapped under Byakuya's chest where the man was propped on his elbows beside him. It was a funny position to see Byakuya in: naked, stretched out on his stomach, hair flung back over a shoulder, and his eyes at ease and smiling. Ichigo hadn't seen him in a pose even remotely like this one, and it felt special: this was the real Byakuya.

"What are you thinking about?" Byakuya asked with a confused frown.

"Nothing in particular."

Byakuya shifted over him, arm landing beside Ichigo's head, and stared down at him.

"You're bending your head for me again," Ichigo teased.

"You have earned it," Byakuya murmured, tracing Ichigo's lips with a finger.

"Oh I have, have I? Is that what all the moaning was about?"

Byakuya raised a sharp eyebrow.

"Sharing a bed instigates different symbolism in a relationship," Byakuya said, very seriously. Then he added, "Plus orgasms go a long way."

"Oh, really?"

Ichigo moved to draw him in, but Byakuya was already there, sliding completely atop him, trapping his legs and kissing Ichigo's jaw.

"Gods, Byakuya," Ichigo sighed, fingers tracing back and forth over Byakuya's ribs. "Nnng, god."

"There are no gods here," Byakuya murmured, stiffening and groaning when Ichigo flicked over his nipple, before continuing his affection on the other side of Ichigo's neck. "Merely you and I."

"Mmm, that's a good thing."

"Indeed. Otherwise, I would not be able to do this."

Weight shifting, Byakuya closed his legs around Ichigo, who had gotten hard the moment Byakuya started moving on top of him. Ichigo sometimes hated having a twenty-some-odd body that liked to react to things quickly, but Byakuya had not seemed to mind earlier—the speed of Ichigo's body in finding happiness had provided plenty of time to devote his fingers between Byakuya's legs.

Byakuya had pluralized 'orgasms' for a reason.

Byakuya grunted as he slid forward and back, Ichigo clasped tight between his thighs and rubbing over areas that were pleasurable to both of them.

As Byakuya continued moving back and forth, Ichigo spread his palm over the even muscles of Byakuya's chest. The only other person he'd been with had been—well, hairy, sweaty, and inelegant. Byakuya didn't just speak and move in refined ways; his body fit the part. Smooth and definite, everything well-shaped—strong and perfect.

Ichigo was immensely attracted to Byakuya.

As Byakuya's movements continued, Ichigo wrapped his hands around Byakuya's waist to aid the thrusts. Pursue greater friction. He was rapidly getting close, but he wasn't ashamed—it was Byakuya's fault this time, and he'd leave off if he wanted Ichigo to last. Which he didn't. Somehow his legs tensed tighter, stomachs sliding together as Byakuya pushed himself down to rub Ichigo hard between his legs.

Mouth open and red, Byakuya met Ichigo's eyes and that was the end for Ichigo, climaxing suddenly and humping through it with Byakuya in his arms.

"Shit," Ichigo groaned. "How are you so _good_ at that?"

Byakuya looked at him for a moment, as if he were innocent, then moved further down to drag his tongue down Ichigo's chest.

"You know there are other pleasures besides one," he said, nimble fingers curling around Ichigo's thigh. The touch made him shiver, and he did not resist when Byakuya pulled his leg aside. Byakuya dipped his fingers down a heated trail until slowly, with dawning awe, Ichigo felt Byakuya push inside him.

It _was_ a whole new pleasure—a finger, instead of other body parts, something he had never gotten to experience before. Warmer than a toy, not the painful squeeze of a cock, and exploring the places which felt the best. Byakuya fingered him for a long time, wrist snapping in bursting thrusts when the pair found Ichigo liked that. Byakuya straddled one of his thighs and Ichigo used the position to press up between Byakuya's legs, getting a moan and a much harder thrust that had Ichigo seeing stars.

"Not—quite—so hard," Ichigo gasped.

Byakuya gave a tense groan and his movements softened, entering Ichigo more slowly on the next in.

Pleasing Byakuya, it turned out, was a great way to make himself last. Part of Ichigo's brain became enthralled with the different reactions he could get whether he pressed up with his leg or used his fingers to probe more accurately. He so desperately wanted to taste Byakuya on his tongue, a desire he'd never felt with anyone before; but Byakuya's fingers inside him were too good for Ichigo to change positions.

Orgasm looked painful and glorious on Byakuya. His face scrunching and teeth grit, hair in his eyes, whole body contracting with the force of it.

He was insatiable too; no sooner was Ichigo enjoying watching that tension melt into a smile than Byakuya was slyly positioning himself against Ichigo's hand again.

It wasn't like Ichigo was going to say no to playing with Kuchiki Byakuya's body.

Eventually, Byakuya let Ichigo slip a finger inside him, although entry was dry and a little difficult. Ichigo knew hypothetically that on women, this would be wetter, but it didn't concern him because Byakuya was Byakuya and he was a wonderful adventure just as he was.

The thought hit Ichigo that they were both inside each other, fingering each other, enjoying this together. Just like that, Byakuya's fingers seemed to spark him off, Ichigo curling upward as shocking pleasure rushed through him.

When he came down panting, Byakuya slowly removed his fingers and leaned up to kiss him.

"That…was different," Ichigo gasped.

"Yes."

He hadn't…_come_ per se, but he had definitely hit some sort of climax. He wondered if that was how orgasm felt for Byakuya. That sort of internal explosion.

Byakuya was smiling at him, gaze not wavering from his face.

"I greatly enjoy being with you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Mm, me too." Ichigo sighed happily, tentatively moving his fingers in and out, in and out of that warmth, until Byakuya winced. "Sorry—"

But Byakuya waved him off and found the lubricant they'd used earlier. Rather than handing it to Ichigo, Byakuya poured some in his hand and wrapped his fingers around Ichigo—who was tall again after all Byakuya's fingering and the lack of a regular orgasm.

"What do you…"

…_want?_

Ichigo's voice dropped out when Byakuya tugged.

It wasn't like they hadn't done it exactly this way an hour ago, Ichigo inside him, but it still felt sacred. Like he should ask permission every time, even when it was Byakuya initiating. Maybe it was because he'd never done it like this before: his past partner had the same aspects of anatomy Ichigo did, and aside from that, Ichigo had never entered him—it had always been the other way around.

Byakuya had tilted his head, watching Ichigo's face with his hand still wrapped around Ichigo, crouched above on his knees, ready to bring Ichigo into himself.

"It's alright," Byakuya said, consternation in his look. "Unless…shall we stop?"

"It's not that, it's…"

Ichigo stared into Byakuya's eyes and swallowed.

"Is this what you want? I mean," he clarified, "me. Am I what you want?"

He didn't realize how uncertain the words sounded until they were out of his mouth. It wasn't like he doubted Byakuya's desire—obviously the man was turned on. The insecurity was deeper than that. Scarier and more exhilarating.

"You are," Byakuya said, no hint of teasing or recrimination in his expression. Just sincerity. And something much bigger. "You are what I seek."

Swallowing, Ichigo felt the emotion crash over him in an exultant wave, rising through his chest, making sparks where his fingers traveled over Byakuya's skin.

At Byakuya's sudden smile, he knew all his feelings must be in his face.

Running his fingers over Ichigo one more time, Byakuya lined them up and carefully lowered onto Ichigo's lap.

"Hhhhh…" The transported look that overcame Byakuya's face was beautiful. Eyes closing, stomach tensing in a lovely display of muscle.

As Byakuya continued to pant, his body spasming and tightening around Ichigo in pleasure, Ichigo raised himself up to sitting, arms around Byakuya's hips, hands sliding down the thin, muscled ass. He watched Byakuya's face from up close, centimeters away, and Ichigo knew that he loved Kuchiki Byakuya.

Together, they began thrusting.

It was gentle and slow at first, Byakuya letting out soft sounds every time their bodies joined together; but unlike their first, Byakuya did not need time to adjust to the girth. Very soon his hands were gripping hard to Ichigo's upper arms, and Ichigo was thrusting up into him with a sense of awe.

Byakuya opened his eyes, wanton sounds escaping his mouth, and they stared at each other. Stared at each other intimately, stared at each other while Ichigo entered him and Byakuya swallowed him whole.

When Byakuya came, he arched backward, the most beautiful pleasure Ichigo had ever seen. His deftly-control reiatsu wavered and thrills shot through Ichigo's heart.

Though still hard, Ichigo was too exhausted to go on, flumping back dramatically and letting Byakuya fall—gracefully—atop him. Byakuya kissed him long and deep before rolling on his side next to Ichigo and catching his breath.

"Would it bother you," Byakuya said after a minute of quiet happiness, "for me to reveal the true nature of our relationship to my sister?"

"How much of the true nature?" Ichigo asked, snorting.

"Not—no." Byakuya huffed and rolled his eyes—two things he would never have done in public. "To reveal to her that we have a romantic arrangement."

"You keep calling it an arrangement."

"Is that not what we have?"

Byakuya shifted to look at him across the pillow. (Gods, he was beautiful.)

"I mean, yes…" Ichigo bit his lip, unsure how to put it in words. Relationships in their two cultures were incredibly different. "If we were regular humans, I would call this dating."

"You are a human."

"Not really, though."

Amusement played around Byakuya's eyes.

"I know what dating constitutes in your world. We have no equivalent in Soul Society."

"I'm aware." Ichigo pursed his lips and stared at his bedroom ceiling. The question really was: what did he _want?_

* * *

Byakuya could spend years watching Ichigo's thoughts flit across his face. He wasn't an open person, per se, but to those allowed inside the walls, he was unfailingly honest, and Byakuya appreciated it.

Ichigo's honesty and selflessness kept Byakuya from being wary—or, heaven forbid, afraid—of giving Ichigo access to his heart. Even conversations like this, where it felt as if their arrangement, or whatever it was, stood awfully close to a knife's edge, were not cause for alarm. Ichigo was not dramatic, not cruel, and had made it clear his intentions were long-term. Or else Byakuya would not have taken him as his lover.

Byakuya ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair and enjoyed the silence.

"You're the one with stricter rules on you," Ichigo said at last. "I want to be with you; for me it's that simple. I think you should be the one to decide what that looks like within Soul Society."

"Soul Society is your home too," Byakuya said quietly. "Maybe not your world. But it is where your friends, all your meaningful relationships, come from."

Then he suddenly leaned up on an elbow.

"For me to decide… You are saying you would be fine with continued secrecy if I asked it?"

"It's what we've got right now." Ichigo shrugged. "I don't mind being your dirty little secret."

From Ichigo's smile, Byakuya knew there was a joke in there he was not getting.

"But I mind," he said.

Ichigo looked at him in surprise. "Oh."

"That is why I posed this question to you," Byakuya said. "I am tired of being secret."

"Oh."

"But I will do nothing to jeopardize your standing in Soul Society, your relationships, or your human life."

"Oh." Then Ichigo blinked several times. "Jeopardize? How? Byakuya, they're my friends. Friends don't look down on you for dating; they're generally happy for you."

"You are a human," Byakuya said, slowly now, gaze breaking away. "The human lifespan is… I shall outlive you by centuries. I am well aware of this. Anyone else in Soul Society will be aware, too. To invest in someone who, by our standards, is about to die, and for you to waste your short precious years on me—"

"Byakuya, Byakuya, shush. Just—give me a second here." Ichigo's hand fluttered at Byakuya's mouth. "Look… What will happen to me when my pitiful human life runs out?"

Even hearing the sarcasm in Ichigo's voice, Byakuya cringed as he said it, wanted to turn his back on those words. Just because he accepted the difference in lifespan did not mean he pondered it. Ever.

"Ichi—"

"The same place every konpaku goes," Ichigo interrupted. "Dumbass. To Soul Society. And with my reiryoku…" Ichigo blushed and spread his hands. "It's not like Seireitei will tell me I have to stay out in the Rukongai. If I'm lucky, maybe they won't even make me go to the academy."

"They definitely will not. You would terrorize the other students."

Ichigo wore an expression between affrontery and a smirk.

"Point taken. But you see what I mean? Doesn't matter that I'm _only a human._ And even if it did…you know me. I don't particularly care if other people approve."

That was true: Ichigo would _make_ doubters accept their relationship. He was—fortunately and unfortunately—stubborn. Like Byakuya was.

"Very well," Byakuya said, running his hand over the sheets and thinking.

Ichigo nodded decisively, then paused.

"So, uh…what does that mean for us?" he asked.

"There is no need for you to be a…small filthy secret, as you say."

Ichigo laughed.

"Great. So that means I can kiss you no matter where we are, right?"

The appalled look on Byakuya's face had Ichigo laughing so hard he almost rolled off the bed. It would serve him right.

"Your expression…" Ichigo panted between laughs.

"If you kiss me in front of Renji, I might just find a way to kill you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"You can't kill me if you try," Ichigo teased. "And you have tried before."


	3. A Year and a Half Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year and a half later, Byakuya and Ichigo are much more comfortable with each other, and it shows in their sexual relationship. A very loud noise announces the presence of a witness...

Byakuya groaned against Ichigo, pressing forward into Ichigo's mouth and arching his back. Ichigo took it as an opportunity to suck harder. The scent and flavor was so uniquely _him._ Ichigo would gladly lick him as long as Byakuya could handle it.

Laid out on the futon, legs spread and hands gripping at the sheets, Byakuya reached down and tugged on Ichigo's hair, jerking when Ichigo's tongue dipped inside him, crying out and coming just like that, quivering against Ichigo's face.

After rocking him through it with gentle pressure, Ichigo wiped his lips, crawled back up the mattress, and leaned down to kiss Byakuya gently on his open mouth.

"How was that?" he asked, grinning.

"You know exactly how it was," Byakuya panted.

He gripped Ichigo's hips and pulled Ichigo closer between his spread legs.

"Thanks to your tongue, I am rather wet inside…"

"You're insatiable," Ichigo said, kissing across Byakuya's cheek. When Byakuya took hold of him and lined them up, however, Ichigo made quick work of thrusting into him.

It was hard and fast; Ichigo doing the thrusting while Byakuya pressed up against him, their torsos glued together. It always felt so wonderful to join like this, to be so close, sharing each other. The fact that Byakuya liked taking Ichigo into himself gave Ichigo eternal pleasure.

Byakuya sucked hard, bruising kisses that would definitely leave marks down Ichigo's neck, and when he swiped his tongue over Ichigo's collarbone, Ichigo was done for. Whole body tensing, he took Byakuya's mouth harshly while he came.

He finished Byakuya off with his hand, going for intense this time and playing his fingers over the nub that brought him the most joy.

At last they rolled to lay side by side, the large room swallowing up their heated breaths, the futon incredibly soft—and Ichigo realized he was exhausted.

"This kind of activity can do that," Byakuya agreed when Ichigo yawned.

Groaning, Ichigo looked beside the futon for his clothes, hating the idea of having to flash-step all the way to the senkaimon and home.

"Stay." Byakuya's hand landed on his arm. "Please."

"But people…"

"It's not as if anyone will disturb my chambers."

"Alright," Ichigo sighed happily, curling up beside Byakuya until they were spooning. Despite the heat of their bodies, Ichigo didn't want to stop touching for an instant.

* * *

The next morning, they awoke not to the morning light, but to a high-pitched shout that sounded like it was right in the room with them.

They both shot upright—and found the source of the noise _was_ in the room.

"Bya-ichi!" Yachiru shouted, pointing at them and laughing. "Byakushi and Ichii sitting in a tree!"

"Oh my god, who taught her that," Ichigo growled, floundering for his clothes (Byakuya hurriedly grabbed the bedspread to keep them both covered).

"Kusajishi-fukutaichou," Byakuya bit out dangerously, a visible glow around him. "Get out."

"But Byakushi…"

"Leave my rooms immediately."

"Ichi-nii, you have bruises on your—"

"Out!" Byakuya shouted.

Yachiru gaped at him, as did Ichigo. Byakuya had never shouted outside of combat; but this tense air felt like a battle, and if she were still here in the next minute, Ichigo had a feeling Byakuya might draw his sword.

"Yachiru, you should leave," Ichigo said. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Yay."

She skipped spryly out and—Ichigo saw Byakuya's horror when she didn't use whatever secret bolthole she'd come in through, but exited out the door.

Byakuya flash-stepped to the door so fast Ichigo didn't even see him, but he felt the rush of wind as the door slid home with a slam.

Rising, Ichigo went to Byakuya's side, who stood naked, stock still, head down and face hidden.

"Byakuya…?"

After another long moment during which Ichigo started to worry Byakuya was having a breakdown, Byakuya said, "This crosses an entirely new line."

His pulled his hand away from the door and Ichigo saw his fingers tremble. Oh. Fuck.

"Wandering around the estate, eating the food in front of me, digging tunnels under the mansion, and holding secret meetings she thinks I don't know about…" Byakuya took a long inhale. "That is one thing. But to come here…like this…"

If he were anyone else, Byakuya would've been shaking with anger; Ichigo saw the muscles standing out all over his body, Byakuya barely keeping control of his affect.

"I know," Ichigo said, trying to be soothing. He was embarrassed, but couldn't find it in him to be mad—more concerned with how Byakuya was taking it. "You're not used to being woken up by nosy younger sisters. At least she didn't see anything."

Byakuya gave him an uncomprehending look.

"You know." Ichigo motioned downward, blushing. "Thank goodness for the bedspread."

"Oh, I don't care about that," Byakuya waved a hand. "She's attempted to break into the bathhouse before. It's that she came in here, with you here…while I had you…while you and I…"

"It's not like she came in while we were having sex," Ichigo pointed out.

"That doesn't—!"

Closing his eyes, Byakuya breathed deeply. Ichigo rubbed his arm and that seemed to calm him.

"I am sorry. Please excuse me. I will join you shortly. First, I must…"

"I get it," Ichigo said with a comforting smile, kissing Byakuya's cheek.

The man needed to breathe alone.

Once dressed, Ichigo went out in the corridor and looked both ways, half-expecting sticky fingerprints or some other sign of where Yachiru had gone. A man coming down the corridor paused to incline his head.

"The child went that way," he motioned.

The sun was just dawning—did the kid never sleep?—as Ichigo entered the gardens and tried to feel around for Yachiru's reiatsu. He still wasn't very good at this when people's spiritual pressures were at a normal level, but with Byakuya's help he was improving.

Surprisingly, it wasn't that difficult. The bright flare of a spirit shone like a beacon.

Oh dear.

Just outside the eastern gates of the Kuchiki estate, Ichigo heard Yachiru cheerfully telling Ikkaku everything she'd just seen.

Not just Ikkaku. Renji was there too, laughing his head off, while Ikkaku looked about ready to explode. His was the uncontrolled reiatsu.

"Fukutaichou!" Ikkaku exclaimed. "You don't go into other men's rooms!"

"But Byakushi lets me go anywhere in his house."

"Someone's personal room is different. It's—it's dangerous!"

She gave Ikkaku a darkly skeptical look that reminded Ichigo she was the same age he was, despite her appearance. "How?"

"It just is."

"I think it's hilarious," Renji interjected. "I can't believe Taichou let himself be seen…"

They still hadn't seen Ichigo yet, and Ichigo sighed, anticipating Renji teasing him about this for the next ten years. Outside Byakuya's presence, of course.

"It's not funny!" Ikkaku's entire head was red now. "I can't—I'm leaving! If you catch hell, I am not helping you, I don't care what rank you are!"

With a final glare at Yachiru that she sent back with just as much stubbornness, Ikkaku marched off.

"Why's he so angry?" Renji wondered aloud.

"He's afraid I'll figure out how to get past the spell he has on his room and spy on him."

"The—what?" Renji asked her, taken aback.

"The kidou around his room," Yachiru repeated cheerfully. "What he doesn't know is that I already undid it."

"You…"

"And guess what? He and Yumichika keep each other warm the same way."

Confused now, and feeling in control of his blushing, Ichigo emerged from behind a tree.

"What do you mean, they keep each other warm?" he asked, striding over.

"Like you and Bakushi," she said, grinning at him like he was the sun on her world. "Ken-chan says that's why people share covers, but he says it's private, because sharing heat is like sharing reiatsu, and…"

She went on, but none of it was making sense at this point, and Ichigo couldn't believe Kenpachi had explained sex to her as 'keeping each other warm.'

He and Renji looked at each other with horrified looks.

"Oh my god," Ichigo muttered to him. "There aren't any women in the 12th, and nobody else around her is…is…_enough_ to actually explain."

"I'm not," Renji said, putting up his hands hastily.

"I'm not either," Ichigo said.

Renji glanced beyond him at the mansion. "It'll probably fall to Kuchiki-taichou to do it."

"He's probably the best person to tell her," Ichigo admitted.

"Tell me what?"

Yachiru had apparently stopped talking.

"Um…more about…keeping people warm." Ichigo flushed.

"What about it?"

"You'll have to ask Byakuya."

"Okay," she said cheerfully, turning back to the estate.

"No!" Ichigo blurted. "He's not there. He left for the 6th."

"Thanks, Ichii!" Waving, she flash-stepped away.

"Taichou isn't at the 6th," Renji said in confusion. "I just came from there."

"Your captain probably shouldn't see Yachiru any time soon," Ichigo said.

"Oh. Ohhh." Renji's smile turned suggestive and Ichigo immediately blushed. "So. Started staying over with Kuchiki-taichou now, have you?"

"Who said anything about starting?" Ichigo said with as much dignity as he could muster.

"By the way, you've got something just here…" Renji motioned to his neck.

Frowning, Ichigo felt at his throat, and Renji chortled.

"Oops, it's the marks left by your lover. My bad."

Flushed and wishing he had something to cover his neck with, Ichigo was relieved to hear footsteps down the road. A distraction.

Rukia turned the corner.

"Oi, Rukia!" Renji called before Ichigo could stop him. "Yachiru walked in on Ichigo and your brother!"

Rukia's face went through an interesting series of contortions.

"I—he—what?"

"Kusajishi-fukutaichou," Renji repeated as Rukia joined them, "walked in on your brother with this one," he pointed at Ichigo, whose head felt hot enough to boil water, "in his bed this morning."

Rukia's blush turned epic and started reaching down her neck.

"Oh. That sounds… Poor Niisama. It must've been awful."

"Could've been worse," Ichigo put in.

"What happened exactly?"

They both looked at him, and Ichigo reminded himself that he and Byakuya hadn't actually been caught doing anything private, despite how everyone made it sound.

"She burst into the room at an ungodly hour and woke us both up," he said. "That's all. And yes, your brother is…he's upset."

"I can imagine." Rukia passed a hand over her eyes gravely.

"Yachiru said there were clothes everywhere," Renji said slyly. "She said you were doing a _really good job_ keeping each other warm because both of you were undressed."

"Renji!" Rukia exclaimed, trying to hit him on the head, but what with their height difference, he was able to block it.

"We weren't—doing anything!" Ichigo insisted, face flaming once more.

"But I bet you did something last night," Renji taunted, sing-song.

"Did she really catch Niisama…unattired?" Rukia asked.

"No. We had the blanket over us, thank you. She didn't see anything. Not," Ichigo added, "that that would've mattered, apparently. He's more upset about her seeing me."

Renji and Rukia both looked at him in confusion, before Rukia's face cleared.

"Ah, the implication. Niisama doesn't want anyone conjecturing," she glared at Renji, "about what he does in private."

"They could conjecture regardless. Don't need Yachiru to help with that," Ichigo argued. "Everyone knows we're together."

"Yes, but most people," she elbowed Renji hard in the kidney, "don't think about other people's…intimate lives. This will—might provoke those people with innocent minds to think things they wouldn't otherwise think about."

"Try saying that any more complicatedly," Renji coughed snidely, rubbing his side.

"You get what I'm saying!"

"I get it," Ichigo said, appeasing. "It just felt a bit weird the way he said it."

And it had, he realized. He'd been so focused on Byakuya's upset at the time…but he'd felt the implication that he, Ichigo, was the real thing to be ashamed of.

He knew it wasn't true, but the thought niggled.

"Niisama cares about you," Rukia said softly, putting a hand on his arm. (A startled Renji looked between their serious faces; Ichigo had a feeling he was storing this conversation as ammo.) "He is not embarrassed by you, or by people knowing about your arrangement."

"Thanks," he sighed, although he moved out of her grip. "Why do you people insist on calling it an arrangement? It took me almost a year to train Byakuya out of that."

"Isn't it one?" Rukia asked, confused.

"Yeah, but…arrangement is such a dry-sounding word."

Renji chortled and Ichigo ignored him, but Rukia looked sincerely at him.

"Soon, Ichigo. Byakuya-niisama is having a hard time getting all the councilmen of the family to agree. Until then, we don't really have a word for your relationship. People in the Seireitei pair up, but they don't usually talk about it. Unless they're Yachiru or Renji."

"Hey!" Renji said.

"So until Niisama wins the argument with the rest of the clan, 'arrangement' is the only word I know."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Ichigo interrupted.

"Niisama. Getting…I mean, I guess it's permission. When it comes to stuff like this, he can't just make whatever decision he wants."

"What do you mean, stuff like this?"

Ichigo's confusion befuddled both Rukia and Renji, who looked at each other as if trying to understand how Ichigo didn't know what they were talking about.

Their eyes widened and a series of grunts, eyebrow movements, and head shakes seemed to communicate something.

Ichigo was beyond trying to figure out their secrets.

"I haven't had breakfast," he growled. "I'm going back to the estate and I'm eating. You can come or stay, but no more confusing things. Or," he warned, turning to Renji with a hand on his zanpakutou, "anything else annoying."

_Next up, the final chapter: **The Arrangement**_


	4. The Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo is a little put out by things that morning. He, Rukia, and Renji return to the estate and breakfast with Byakuya, and certain things come out which shock everyone.

Rukia and Renji followed quietly behind Ichigo as he marched back onto the Kuchiki estate, and nobody attempted to tease him anymore.

Ichigo was hungry. Plus he'd left his lover-partner-whatever behind, and wanted to go back to him. Byakuya was probably calm by now. The thing with Yachiru wouldn't be forgotten easily, but at least Byakuya knew how to work through his emotions on things.

"What business do you have with Niisama?" Rukia asked Renji as they walked.

"We have a stupid meeting today, and I have a bunch of questions for him ahead of time. Namely, whether I can reassign all the squads to make us more fucking efficient," he replied. "Wait, why are you just arriving? Don't you normally sleep here?"

"Normally…"

Ichigo glanced back over his shoulder to see Rukia's gaze darting to the side.

"Rukia," Renji admonished with a smile. "Are you seeing someone without telling me?"

"You're not my parent!" she burst out. "It's not your business where I sleep."

Renji grinned at Ichigo, who grinned back and slowed to fall into step on Rukia's other side.

"So she's got a girlfriend," Renji said to him over the top of her head.

"Sounds like it," Ichigo said.

"I wonder what division."

"Thirteenth? Or would the Kuchiki pride keep her from having an affair with someone under her supervision?"

"Hard question," Renji said, pulling at his chin in exaggerated thought. "She does spend an awful lot of time with the twelfth lately."

"That's because we've been assigned several projects together," she growled under her breath.

"Oo, that's a great way to meet people. Fighting Hollows…adrenaline pumping…" Renji drifted off dramatically.

"Look at that blush," Ichigo laughed, as Rukia turned bright red. "I think you're on to something. Let's see, who's in the twelfth: Rangiku-san is a little tall for her taste—"

"Matsumoto is only into dudes and enbies," Renji interjected.

"Toushiro, then?" Ichigo wondered. "I never would've thought of them together, but—"

"It's not someone from the twelfth!" Rukia burst out, then saw their smiles. "If, hypothetically, I was seeing someone. Also, Ichigo, I am not interested in men, so there."

"C'mon, you _always_ tell me when you're fucking someone," Renji said, which earned him a swift kick to his ass. "Hey! Ow!"

"All I will tell you is that it's not someone in the Gotei 13. So stop asking."

"Where else did you meet someone?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"I have a life, Ichigo."

"No, you don't," Renji snorted—dodging her punch this time, and her elbow, and the kidou she aimed at his head.

"I honestly don't know why I'm still friends with you," Rukia huffed. "Lowly fukutaichou."

"Don't take that tone with me! I was seated before you were!"

"That says nothing about one's ability to make captain, clearly," Rukia said austerely. She reached the door first and gestured them ahead of her, bowing absurdly, which made Renji glower and Ichigo laugh.

Inside, Byakuya sat alone, breakfasting.

"Rukia. Ichigo." He nodded pleasantly to each. "Renji, what are you doing here?"

"We have that meeting," Renji said, sulking visibly.

"I do not need your reminder."

Renji looked so sour that Rukia and Ichigo both chortled.

"I had questions," Renji clarified.

Slumping down, Ichigo took a place beside Byakuya and touched his hand as he did so. They'd agreed this was okay, here among family. Byakuya had even kissed his cheek once, in front of Rukia, albeit there had been extenuating circumstances. (Namely, not getting to see each other for three months.)

Rukia settled as well and Renji finally decided it was safe to sit, though he was still sulking. He had never gotten used to the fact that his best friend and his commanding officer were in a relationship, which supplied Ichigo with plenty of opportunities for teasing—thankfully, since Renji was so good at picking on him in return.

Food came, and Ichigo remembered yet again how hungry he got in Soul Society.

While he ate, he listened vaguely to Renji and Byakuya discuss technicalities in the 6th. Eventually Renji had all he needed—the pair were amazingly efficient as a leadership team considering how different they were.

"Um, Niisama," Rukia said, smoothing her haori, "may I speak to you alone after this?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

The silence that followed was painful and unusual—then Ichigo saw Renji and Rukia both blushing, and knew what thoughts they were trying not to think. Goddamn Yachiru.

Oh. Speaking of whom.

Before Ichigo could speak, Renji broke in, "I better get going. See you, Taichou."

"Mm."

"Byakuya, by the way," Ichigo said, "you may have a visitor coming to find you this morning for a lesson in sex education."

Ichigo could almost hear Byakuya choke. Renji froze halfway to the door and Rukia shot Ichigo a startled look.

"Who is this person, and why are they coming to me?" Byakuya asked coolly.

"Kusajishi-fukutaichou, and she's coming to you because there's nobody else in her life who is willing to teach her. Kenpachi certainly won't, and Ikkaku can't say the word 'kiss' without blushing, and the rest of their squad is the same. Yumichika maybe could've, but I've seen him get oddly clammy about it too. All the other adults in her life are too embarrassed or uneducated themselves."

"What a shame-ridden place Seireitei has become," Byakuya said drily. "If I must, fine."

In the doorway, Renji burst out in a laugh.

"She'll be a piece of work," he said. "Zaraki-taichou told her people 'keep each other warm.' " He gave Byakuya a sly look. "She finds it interesting how well people in this house warm one another up. So much so they don't seem to need any clothing at all."

He darted out and shut the door as chopsticks, a waraji, and flash of kidou hit it.

Ichigo (who now had nothing to eat with) glared at the door, fuming.

The sandal was tiny and definitely Rukia's; he stared at the precise, charred hole.

"Byakuya…?"

"Yes, Ichigo?"

Byakuya gave him such a bland expression that Ichigo decided to let it lie.

"I just can't," Rukia burst out, pushing her bowl away from her. Byakuya looked at her in concern, while Ichigo stole her chopsticks.

"Rukia, you should eat," Byakuya said.

"What? Oh, not that. I will, I just…" She shook her head. "I have to say this before I lose my nerve. I'm seeing someone. From the human world."

It was a ringing silence.

Byakuya looked stunned. Ichigo gaped.

"Wait," Ichigo finally said. "Someone I know?"

"Of course someone you know, dummy!" Rukia growled. "Who else would it be?"

"But you don't like men," Ichigo said, at a loss, and then his mouth fell open. "Oh."

"Yes, 'oh,' " she shot back. The blush was down her neck again, disappearing into her shihakushou.

"I am," Byakuya said slowly, "not quite sure what you expect me to say. I am happy for you."

"Thank you," Rukia eked out stiffly. She turned fiery eyes on Ichigo. "Inoue and I have been training together, sometimes here and sometimes in the Living World. That's where I was yesterday. Nothing untoward happened, which is more than I can say for you."

Beside him, Byakuya blushed—goddammit, this morning was just going to be red-faced all around—and looked solemnly into his rice.

"You will not encounter any trouble should you wish to pursue her," he said. "The clan will not cause any for you. They have attempted to use arguments of gentility against me, but that will not work against Inoue Orihime, who knows how to behave."

For some reason, he shot Ichigo a raised eyebrow.

"I know how to behave," Ichigo protested.

"You have not always shown it," Byakuya said. "Perhaps you ought to sit down with them and prove you can hold a decent conversation."

"Not sure why it matters," Ichigo grumbled, and felt both Kuchikis' gazes sharpen on him. "What? The councilmen in your family always find reasons to hate me, remember? That's a Universal Constant."

"Ichigo," Byakuya said, in a surprisingly soft voice, "that is not so true as you think."

"Since when?"

A long pause, and Ichigo could feel Rukia watching her brother sharply.

"Since I have begun convincing them otherwise," he said.

Ichigo blinked rapidly.

"Wh—why've you done that?"

"I presented your exploits in defense of Soul Society and reminded them of both your prestige and your well-known legacy."

"I didn't ask how, Byakuya," Ichigo said, trying to catch Byakuya's eye. Byakuya was still watching his rice. "Since when do you care what they think?"

While Byakuya inhaled, Rukia adjusted her hakama.

"I'll excuse myse—"

"If I can obtain acceptance from enough quarters, then I am free to ask you to marry me."

As Byakuya spoke, he looked up at last, grey eyes focused and sincere.

"You—what?" Ichigo stammered. "What?"

"Yes." Glancing down at Ichigo's hand on the table, Byakuya laid his own over it. "Is that a question you mind me asking you?"

"Yes—no; ask, yes," Ichigo stumbled. He couldn't believe Byakuya was holding his hand in plain view. He couldn't believe Byakuya was actually hoping to… Ichigo felt like he was on a cliff hovering right above the edge of happiness. "Can you convince them? That I'm…not a disgrace?"

"I will," Byakuya said, with a certainty that was almost smug.

"Then…yes?" Ichigo swallowed and turned his hand over beneath Byakuya's, able to grasp his fingers back. "Wow. You actually…wow."

A small, high-pitched noise squeaked out of Rukia, who had her hands clasped so tightly her knuckles were white, her grin wide.

Byakuya looked calmly happy, his smile both placid and wide. It was his way, never showing his excitement, merely his pleasure. Excitement was too personal.

But Ichigo could still see it in him. The way his eyes were lit up from the inside.

"How long have you been talking to them?" Ichigo asked.

"Since I returned from that long assignment. I do not like saying goodbye."

Blushing, Ichigo squeezed his fingers tightly. "I don't either."

He raised Byakuya's hand to his mouth and kissed it.

Kuchiki Byakuya turned scarlet and looked, for the first time, like he had no idea what to say.

"Finally," Rukia smiled.

"This—this is what you and Renji were talking about!" Ichigo realized. "Getting permission. Giving our 'arrangement' a name."

Rukia dipped her head. "Sorry, Niisan. I didn't realize he didn't know."

"Don't apologize; I had no idea what you were talking about," Ichigo pointed out.

"It was not a secret," Byakuya assured her. "I simply had not mentioned it yet."

"Just in case you couldn't convince your family I'm not insane?" Ichigo grinned.

Byakuya shifted.

Chuckling, Ichigo lifted Byakuya's hand to his lips again, but Byakuya tugged Ichigo's hand and kissed his lips lightly instead.

Ichigo gaped at him.

"N-Niisan," Rukia stammered in shock.

"It is acceptable to show affection to one's intended in such a setting as this," Byakuya explained, watching Ichigo. "No need to look surprised."

The tiniest hint of a smile told Ichigo Byakuya was enjoying teasing him.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I have the urge to kiss you in public," Ichigo said, and was happy when Byakuya actually choked and had to cough into his hand.

Rukia was blushing almost as bad as her brother, but she had a goofy grin on her face as she looked between them.

"Well, that just made my morning," she said as she rose.

A look passed between the siblings: short and affectionate.

"Have a good day," he told her.

Rukia grinned as she went out.

Ichigo and Byakuya had mostly finished eating, but Ichigo wasn't in a state to notice mundane things like food and hunger anyway.

Leaning in, he touched Byakuya's cheek and kissed him for real, long and deep and grasping. He half-expected Byakuya to break it quickly—a servant could enter at any time, or Rukia return, or… But Byakuya wrapped a hand around Ichigo's hip to hold him close and kissed him like he was starving.

"Thank you," Byakuya whispered, breaking apart and breathing the words over Ichigo's mouth.

"What are you thanking me for?" Ichigo asked.

"Accepting me."

"You're more than acceptable, Byakuya. I thought you knew that better than anyone. Isn't that what aristocratic arrogance is?"

Byakuya gave him an unimpressed look, then softened, eyes on Ichigo's chin where Byakuya's fingers traced the edges of his smile.

"Social acceptability is not the same thing. Not with you."

"True. Society and I have never really gotten along. They hate my hair color."

"I like your hair," Byakuya said, which surprised Ichigo. "It fits you."

"I like being acceptable to you too," Ichigo blurted. "Never expected I would be."

"You bring out a rebellious nature."

Ichigo laughed.

They rose together, still holding hands, exited, and meandered the outdoor corridor, sort of in the direction of the main gate, but sort of aimless at the same time.

As they walked, Byakuya eventually slowed. "Is Kusajishi-fukutaichou being sent to me because of my anatomy?"

"What?" Ichigo stopped in surprise, cool breeze bringing the scents of the garden. "What brought that on?"

"Is that why I am the one chosen to teach her? Because we share anatomy?"

"You don't," Ichigo said, confused. "I mean you do, but not all of it… Anyway, no, that's not why. I'm the one who told her to come to you, because you're good at explaining things."

"Ah. Well, thank you."

"People in the Seireitei aren't…physically-minded, just thinking about anatomies," Ichigo said. "Are they?"

"Not generally, but sometimes strange logic can lead to…shaming situations."

Things started clicking in Ichigo's head.

"I don't think anyone thinks about what parts anyone else does or doesn't have," he said. "I don't think they wonder about what other people are doing in private time, either."

"Unless encouraged to," Byakuya said heavily.

"People will forget Yachiru's story as soon as she finds another one. When you see her today, get her to tell you about Ikkaku and Yumichika: that'll get her on a different topic."

He paused, licking his lips. He was out of his depth here, but…

"I can't promise people aren't going to wonder 'what were Kuchiki and Kurosaki doing' if they overhear her, or think about your body, but…it doesn't have to change anything. I mean, it's fine if you don't like it, and if it upsets you, yes, that's valid; but I just mean…gah…I mean _I_ haven't changed. I still…you know."

"What do I know?" Byakuya asked, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

"That I like you," Ichigo said. "A lot. Duh. And what others think doesn't matter to me."

Smiling for real now, Byakuya leaned in, noses sliding against each other until he touched his forehead against Ichigo's. Ichigo inhaled, and Byakuya kissed him, carefully, a love letter, a word passed by mouth.

"You are proving yourself excellent at the jobs of a husband," Byakuya said when they parted.

At Ichigo's silence, Byakuya caught his gaze.

"What is wrong?"

"Husband," Ichigo said, smiling slowly. "Wow. That didn't process until just now."

"I have been assured by Rukia that twenty-seven is not too young for marriage in your world."

Ichigo laughed. "No, not at all. If anything, I'm behind on everything else. Don't even have my degree…"

"You fought a war," Byakuya said. "Wars set everything back."

"Not this, though." Ichigo smiled. "The war is how I fell in love with you."

The hard blush that covered Byakuya's cheeks was beautiful.

The morning was still early; Byakuya had time before he was required anywhere.

Opening the nearest shouji, Ichigo pulled a surprised Byakuya inside, shut the door, and pressed Byakuya against a wooden pillar.

"I love you," he whispered into Byakuya's neck, playing with Byakuya's yukata.

Byakuya's fingers tilted his chin up.

"Right here," Byakuya murmured. His eyes were alight and his hands already untying Ichigo's obi. "Against this pillar. I want you to."

The fact that Byakuya had an easier time talking about sex acts had surprised Ichigo at first. Now it was an incredible turn-on.

So, hiking up Byakuya's yukata, Ichigo obliged him. And if his fiancé was a bit loud when Ichigo entered him, Ichigo was not complaining.

If they were getting married, the household would have to get used to its head having sex wherever he chose. Byakuya liked exploring his grounds and trying new things…

Together, they almost made him late for his meeting.


End file.
